To Be Perfectly Honest
by Mach2K
Summary: A quick one-shot to kill boredom, Link and Zelda meet for a picnic to share the nice day and a personal discussion.


Zelda fanned her skirts out around her over the grass and picnic blanket, reaching into the basket and taking out the servings of cheese, spiced chilled wine, bread and fruit. She sorted out two plates, using a soft-edged knife to break the cheese into slices onto the plates with bread and fruit.

"Are you absolutely certain that you don't need us nearby, your highness?" one guard asked her nervously.

"Oh yes, quite certain," was her calm reply as she paused to look around the area they'd set up the picnic in. The blanket was laid out on a downhill slope, with soft green grass underneath. There were a few large trees nearby, casting an appropriate amount of shade over the blanket, which she was thankful for, as the sun was quite warm without. The guards took one last look at her before heading down the opposite side of the slope. It didn't take long for her expected guest to arrive, and he sat down across from the princess, helping himself to some of the bread and cheese.

"I wasn't sure you'd come," Zelda admitted softly.

Link had already taken a bite, and he shrugged his shoulders as he chewed his food. "I got your letter, why wouldn't I?"

She poured them both small cups of wine, testing the steepness of the hill with the first one; it wouldn't roll over, so she filled them both. Link took one cup, holding it and taking a deep drink. Zelda picked up her own cup and held it between her hands, taking a small sip. They sat in silence for a while, picking at the food.

"How have you been?" Zelda asked quietly, trying to break the quiet pause between them.

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Fine enough."

Again, they fell into silence. Zelda finished her second glass of wine, feeling bolder. "You know," she started.

Link looked at her, tilting his head slightly.

"It is… compelling, how we have formed this sort of connection, through the Triforce and the mission the Goddesses sent to us." Zelda looked down at her hands, staring into her cup. "I am glad for the friendship it has formed between us, though; I… I admit I was rather lonely before."

Link leaned back a little bit. "You believe it's because of the Triforce that we're friends?"

Zelda tilted her head. "Of course! We already share a bond because of it, and that is what makes our… acquaintance so strong. It makes things a little bittersweet though, that… that the Goddesses chose you for me, instead of us seeking each other out. But… that would never have happened, not with our differences in social standing."

She'd started to ramble to herself, unaware that Link was still listening rather closely.

"Why wouldn't it have happened?" Link spoke up suddenly, offended. "You act as if we could never have met and become friends, as if I am too low to be your friend?"

"What? No! No, most certainly not!" Zelda retorted. "I don't mean it to sound that way at all!" She reached across the blanket and put her hand on his arm. "I am simply trying to say that… that we were meant to be friends. Because of the bond we share through the Triforce, and I am glad of it." She bit her lower lip, it didn't really sound as right as it had in her head. It had made more sense there when she first thought of it.

Link pulled away from her hand and looked on down the hill towards the rolling grassy field. "It's a bit cruel what you say. You know that, right?"

"I apologize," Zelda replied. She'd overdone it, hadn't she? Link finished his glass quickly and poured himself a second one. He took a deep drink before he turned to look at her again. They sat there in a tense silence. "I was… just… trying to tell you that… I'm happy being friends with you. It's… " Words were slipping away from her rapidly. She sighed and ate another bite, feeling uncomfortable and dizzy. "Sorry," she murmured, for good measure.

"I mean," he started. "You think that I'm only friends with you because that we've got this in common. That I'm only interested in you because of it. That's insulting to my feelings, and what we share beyond some… stupid fate." He flopped onto his back, glaring up at the leaves fluttering around. "Like it's all we got between us, it's the only thing that could keep us together. Surely we've got other things in common?"

Zelda wriggled her shoulders and took as deep a breath as she could manage. She wished she hadn't laced her corset quite so tightly, and the food she ate wasn't helping in that area either. She laid her back against the grass and stared up at the blue sky, watching clouds float around. "I find that when I'm with you," she started, her voice low, "that I feel a great deal calmer. You bring peace, and I believe it is part of the bond we share through the Triforce."

Link was silent over on his end, and she turned her head towards him. He was staring up at the sky as well, and after a minute or two, he replied. "I feel the same way."

Zelda smiled a little. "I believe that you could make a very valuable friend for me when I am queen some day."

Link grinned and tucked his hands behind his head. "I hope that is not all I will be."

"Oh no, of course not. If you'd like, we can always use more knights to defend the castle grounds. You do not strike me as much of a … sitting around, discussing politics and the subtleties of peace negotiations sort of person."

Link shook his head. "You don't really understand what I'm getting at now, do you?"

Zelda sat up, propping herself on her elbows, and took another drink of her wine. "Well, of course, we will maintain a friendship through my royal appointment. But if you'd prefer, I may be able to pull some strings, and have you put into an advising position on war strategem, or an ambassador on behalf of the Kokiri, as they cannot leave the fore-"

"Never mind!" Link shouted. It surprised Zelda, and she went quiet, a bit fearful of his outburst.

He sat for a minute, angry and sullen. "You don't understand what I'm trying to say to you!" He rolled away in irritation, and Zelda watched him. Fearing their intended-to-be-pleasant picnic had rapidly dissolved into a hurtful mess, she started to clean up the dishes, packing them back carefully into the basket. She was half finished when Link spoke again. "You believe that we are friends because of our common element, and that is the only reason we even like each other, let alone will speak to one another or meet in… private settings." Zelda paused in her clean-up, holding one dish in her hand. "But I know different," he continued.

"Oh?" She set the plate down again and waited.

"See… I like you because of you." He shifted his weight and sat up in full. "You're fairly intelligent an' you always make the best decisions you can for your people." He picked at the grass between his feet.

"Thank you, you are too kind," Zelda replied, smiling. Her cheeks flushed with delight, or alcohol.

Link nodded. "And you're very pretty."

Zelda laughed, looking away. "You're starting to sound like you're courting me."

Link grinned a little wider and took another pull from his cup.

They sat in silence for less than a few moments. "I could, if you wanted me to," Link spoke in a quiet voice.

Zelda turned and looked at him. "I could almost believe that you want to do it. You're doing this on purpose!" She sat up and frowned. "You'd best not be doing this to get a rise out of me!"

"No, no, I meant every word, and I still mean every word."

They sat in silence once more.

Link broke it. "Do you understand why I was so offended when you… assumed that how I feel about you isn't genuine?"

"Of course I… well, I understand better now why it so offended you. Once more, I apologize."

"I mean…" Link relaxed once more on the grass and picked at the little leaves. "Sure, the Triforce gives us something to start on in our friendship, but… well, I found that I'm growing quite fond of you, yourself, too."

Zelda blushed and put one hand to her face. "Honestly, now, are you toying with me? Because I am afraid that I will find it hard to believe you until you prove that you are quite serious." She cleared her throat and calmed down, folding her arms. Link picked at more grass, and quickly turned toward her, kissing her cheek. Zelda put one hand to her mouth and stared at him, her eyes going wide. She laughed and looked away, shaking her head. "You're bold, aren't you?"

Link grabbed her shoulder and pulled her over, kissing her cheek again. He laughed, and Zelda pushed at him playfully. "Go _on_ with you," she urged, looking at him. Link's arm was still around her shoulders, and he pulled her closer still, against his chest, kissing her mouth. Zelda closed her eyes and raised her eyebrows, Link pushing the kiss deeper. She put up her hands and pushed him back, wiping at her mouth with her fingers. "Um."

Link cleared his throat and pulled his arm away, leaning back and looking off. "So… now you know."

Zelda nodded. "I do. I… understand completely, the level of… oh, um…" Her train of thought was rapidly splintering.

Link spoke up for her, taking a fresh glass of wine and pouring just enough to leave her the remainder of the bottle's contents. "Do not dismiss what I feel for you."

Zelda shook her head, sitting with her hands folded in her lap. "No, of course not. Never again."

They finished the food and packed up the basket, folding the blanket. Link picked them up and handed them off to the princess, standing there uselessly and watching his boots as she adjusted the blanket and basket on her arm. "Shall we meet again?" he asked her in a low voice.

Zelda took her time smoothing the blanket under her elbow, thinking. "Certainly. Shall we meet here? Around the same time?"

"That works for me," he replied casually, grinning faintly at her.

"Then it's arranged." Zelda offered him a smile, avoiding his eyes and still feeling shy. Link stepped in and kissed the corner of her mouth, tucking one lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you next week."

Zelda turned and headed down the opposite side of the hill, holding the basket tight and waving to her guards, who'd lingered anyway for good measure. "All is well, your highness?" the head guard asked her.

"Yes, all is well."

The guard took the basket from her, and a second helped her up onto her own horse as she wobbled. "Let us go home, for now," she announced to the men looking at her. The guards fell into formation around her, starting their horses back towards the castle. Zelda glanced back over her shoulder, able to spy Link on his horse atop the hill, watching her depart. "Next week," she muttered to herself.


End file.
